Missingno.
Special Moves Neutral B - Pokeglitch Missingno. will transform into 1 out of 10 pokèmon. Each attack is chosen by random. *Ratatta's Tackle does basic damage to a opponent. *Bulbasaur's Leech Seed will shoot a ball of energy forwards, which travels in an arc. If it hits an opponent, they will be damaged, and Missingno. will be healed. *Charmander's Ember can cause fire damage and afterburn effect. *Abra's Teleport will send you into a random spot somewhere in the stage. *Magikarp's Splash will deal 2% damage to anyone hit by it. *Pikachu's Thunderbolt can cause electric damage and can stun the opponent. *Pidgey's Fly sends you up in the air and drop downward. It deals little damage, and you can't turn or change direction. *Squirtle's Bubble does a basic projection attack to a opponent. *Jipplypuff's Sing sends opponents to sleep. *Golbat's Supersonic stuns anyone in a large radius. Side B - Substitute Missingno will summon a Substitute Doll. Anyone who goes near it will be stuck to it. If you hit it with a physical attack, it will explode. If you aim it at an airbone opponent, it will cause a meteor smash. It can be picked up and thrown by Missingno, which will stun the opponent. Up B - Aerodactyl Simply, Missingno will turn into a Aerodactyl Fossil and fly into a air as a simply recovery move. Down B - Buried Alive Missingno will send a buried hole which can be controlled using the control stick. Then, press B to release a zombie which will poison its near victim for 6 seconds. The poison effect can be passed onto other players (including MissingNo.) Final Smash - Game Corruption Missingno will turn into a computer and summon all the pokemons in its Neutral B in said order. Finally, it will send 2 aerodactyls to finish off the smash. Taunts Up Taunt: Missingno. flashed the White Hand. Side Taunt: Missingno. transforms into Ghost and unleashes Mismagius's cry. Down Taunt: Missingno. transforms into a glitched Golbat and unleashes its cry. Victory/Lose Option #1: Missingno. summons a Kangaskhan, which somehow changes into a substitute. Option #2: Missingno disappears with a sound of Mismagius's battle cry. Option #3: Missingno has a slide show with a Ghost, a Kabutops Fossil, and a Aerodactyl Fossil. Lose Pose: Missingno flies around. Solid Snake Codec Snake: Otacon, there is a Pokemon walking around here and he's only got 2 dimensions! Otacon: That's Missingno. He comes from a world where everything is portable. Snake: Are you kidding me? Otacon: Nope. Missingno. packs quite a Pokemon Team. Snake: This is making my head hurt. Trophies 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - ??? *Dash attack - Uses Body Slam *Forward tilt - Kicks using Bellsprout *Up tilt - Hops and pecks as Spearow *Down tilt - ??? 'Smash' *Forward smash - Throws a Staryu as Boomerang *Up smash - Transforms into Primeape and kicks upward. *Down smash - Jumps as Magikarp and Slams himself into the ground. 'Other' *Ledge attack - ??????? *100% ledge attack - ??????? *Floor attack - ??????? *Trip attack - ?????? 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - ?????? *Forward aerial - Transforms into Ghastly and tackles forward, deals Darkness attack *Back aerial - Transforms into Magnemite and shocks backwards, deals Electricity. *Up aerial - ??????? *Down aerial - Transforms into Pikachu his Spining and Sharp 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs by becoming Arbok *Pummel - Uses White hand against the opponent *Forward throw - Becomes Machoke and smashes the opponent. *Back throw - Becomes and Slowbro and tosses the opponent using Psyquic. *Up throw - ??????? *Down throw - ??????? Video Category:Playable Character Category:Pokemon Category:Unknown Birthplace Category:Unknown Gender Category:Celebrities Category:Neutral Category:Video Games Character Category:Cults Category:Starting Characters